Typically, an emotional state of a person is determined based only on his/her physiological or biological characteristics. Further, a person typically expresses his/her emotional state by manually communicating it through social networking applications (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, etc.) or other applications. However, such emotion computing and communicating techniques do not utilize user's characteristics or conditions other than his/her physiological parameters to determine the person's emotional state, and fail to automatically communicate the emotional state, e.g., in accordance with some predefined preferences.